Qui-Gon Jinn
|Merkmale= |Geburt=92 VSYJedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force |Tod=32 VSYStar Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) |Heimat= |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Dooku |Padawane=*XanatosJedi-Padawan (Romanreihe) *Obi-Wan KenobiJedi-Padawan (Romanreihe) |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Alter Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik }} Qui-Gon Jinn war ein weiser, aber eigenwilliger Jedi-Meister und der Meister von Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wegen seiner rebellischen Art wurde er nicht in den Hohen Rat der Jedi aufgenommen, obwohl er der Alten Garde angehörte, dessen Mitglieder fast alle dem Rat angehörten, da er sich oftmals den Fügungen des Rates widersetzte und das tat, was er für das Richtige hielt und als den Willen der Macht empfand. Es hieß sogar, er hätte schon jede Regel der Jedi gebrochen, die es zu brechen gab, allerdings immer in guter Absicht. Qui-Gon drängte es zu einer Aktiveren Rolle, die Galaktische Republik von Habgier und Koruption zu befreien, als sie traditionsgemäß von den Jedi wahrgenommen wird.Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte EnzyklopädieStar Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Er war es, der den jungen Anakin Skywalker für den ''Auserwählten'' hielt und war auch fest entschlossen ihn zum Jedi auszubilden, obwohl der Rat sich dagegen aussprach, da Anakin als zu alt galt und Yoda eine große Furcht in ihm spürte. Aus diesem Grund war sein letzter Wunsch, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker ausbildet. Qui-Gon verwendete die Form IV, des Lichtschwertkampfes und galt mit Yoda als einer der bekanntesten Jedi, die diese Technik nutzten.Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte EnzyklopädieStar Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Biografie Dookus Padawan thumb|left|Qui-Gon Jinn als Padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn wurde schon als kleines Kind mit nach Coruscant genommen und lernte im Jedi-Tempel die Wege eines Jedi. Mit acht Jahren freundete er sich mit der gleichaltrigen Tahl an. Sie wurden gute Freunde und trainierten viel zusammen. Später wurde er der Padawan von Dooku. Dieser war ein angesehner, erfolgreicher Meister und bildete mit Qui-Gon seinen ersten Padawan aus. Als Qui-Gon zehn Jahre alt war, hatte Dooku ihn bei einem Lichtschwertkampf beobachtet, und sofort beschlossen ihn später als Schüler anzunehmen. Dooku war von Qui-Gons Fahigkeiten beeindruckt und da er meinte, dass ein Meister nach den Fähigkeiten seines Schülers beurteilt wurde, wollte er einen herausragenden Schüler ausbilden. Yoda stimmte Dookus Wahl schließlich zu und so wurde Qui-Gon Jinn Dookus Padawan. Er lernte schnell und war stark in der Macht. Bis Qui-Gon Jinn sechzehn Jahre alt war, erledigte er mit seinem Meister einige Missionen im Äußeren Rand, bis sie schließlich nach Coruscant zurückgerufen wurden, um den Senator Blix Annon zu seinem Heimatplaneten zu geleiten. Dies war notwendig, da in der Vergangenheit mehrere Senatoren entführt und erpresst worden waren. Während der Reise trafen sie auf einen Kreuzer, der bewegungslos im All trieb und von dem eine Mädchenstimme um Hilfe bat. Dooku ging sehr besonnen und vorsichtig vor, da er eine Falle vermutete. Sie nährten sich dem Schiff vorsichtig, wurden aber angegriffen und versuchten zu fliehen. Als ihre Schilde jedoch durch das Laserfeuer der Piraten ausfielen, wurde der Senator in eine Sicherheitskammer gebracht und die Jedi stellten sich in der Andockbucht einigen Kampfdroiden der Angreifer. In der Zwischenzeit wurde der Senator jedoch entführt und die Jedi fanden nur noch die leere Kammer vor. Qui-Gon und Dooku rannten zurück zur Andockbucht, wo sie einen Piraten dabei sahen, wie er Blix auf sein Schiff führte. Dooku griff ihn an, doch der Pirat konnte entkommen. thumb|right|Qui-Gon Jinn mit seinem Meister Dooku. Nachdem sie den verletzten Gehilfen Eero Iridian behandelt hatten, schlug Jinn seinem Meister vor, den Jedi-Rat zu informieren, doch Dooku wollte seine Niederlage nicht eingestehen und wollte den Piraten auf eigene Faust stellen. Da den Jedi aufgefallen war, dass ihre Schilde sehr schnell deaktiviert wurden, informierten sie sich über die Firma, welche die Sicherheitssysteme des Schiffes gebaut hatte. Dies führte sie auf den Planeten Pirin zu Kontag. Dort besichtigten sie die Anlagen des Unternehmens und bemerkten, dass es eine Scheinfirma war. Nach einem Hinweis flogen sie nach Von-Alai. Sie sahen sich in einer dortigen Fabrik um, bis sie schließlich von Droiden gestellt wurden, die sie gefangen nahmen und betäubten. Als die Jedi wieder aufwachten erzählte Dooku seinem Schüler, dass er wissen würde, wer der Pirat sei, nämlich sein ehemaliger Freund Lorian Nod. Dieser erschien auch bald und verwickelte die Jedi in ein Gespräch. Dabei stürmte Eero, der mit Nod zusammenarbeitete, in den Raum und berichtete, dass der Senator an einem Herzanfall gestorben war. Dooku konnte sich daraufhin befreien und griff Lorian an, er konnte ihn recht schnell besiegen und stand kurz davor ihn zu töten. Qui-Gon hielt ihn jedoch davon ab und übergab ihn später den Sicherheitskräften von Coruscant. Meister von Xanatos Qui-Gon Jinn wählte den viel versprechenden Jungen Xanatos zu seinem ersten Padawan aus. Dieser stammte von Telos IV, wo sein Vater Crion reichster Mann des Planeten war. Jinn war von seinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten begeistert. Xanatos war jedoch ein schwieriger Schüler, weil er sehr oft die Vorzüge seiner Abstammung missbrauchte. Qui-Gon drückte immer zwei Augen zu und ließ das als Kindlichkeit durchgehen. Auf die Bedenken Yodas bezüglich Xanatos achtete Qui-Gon nicht, weil er meinte, dieser würde seine Methoden in Frage stellen. Später begriff er, dass Yoda nur Xanatos kritisierte. Als dann die Zeit kam, um Xanatos zum Jedi-Ritter zu machen, war sich Meister Yoda nicht sicher und schickte die beiden auf eine letzte Mission nach Telos. Dies war der Heimatplanet von Xanatos. Auf dem Flug kamen sich Xanatos und der junge Pilot, Stieg Wa, in die Haare. Nachdem Qui-Gon den Streit beendet hatte, tauchten Raumpiraten auf. Der talentierte Wa hätte sie unbemerkt an ihnen vorbeifliegen können, aber weil die Tarnfeldgeneratoren ausgefallen waren, konnten die Piraten das Schiff treffen. Der wütende Pilot beschuldigte Xanatos der Sabotage. Zum Streit blieb jedoch keine Zeit, da sie zu den Rettungskapseln mussten. Qui-Gon bemerkte überrascht, das die Route nach Telos schon im Navigationscomputer eingegeben war, worauf Xanatos anmerkte, er ließe sich immer eine Hintertür. Dieser Satz sollte Qui-Gon später retten. Auf Telos sah Xanatos seinen Vater Crion wieder, der jetzt Gouverneur des Planeten war. Dieser zeigte ihm die Schönheit irdischen Reichtums. Xanatos war so geblendet von der Macht seines Vaters, dass er diesen bei seinem Plan, den Nachbarplaneten gewaltlos einzunehmen und zu unterjochen, unterstützte. Als er Qui-Gon von dem Plan erzählte, stellte er sich gegen sie und hielt dem Volk vor Augen, was Crion vorhatte. Es kam zu blutigen Auseinandersetzungen, bei denen sowohl Xanatos und Qui-Gon mitkämpften - nur das erste Mal auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Aus Notwehr musste Qui-Gon Crion töten, wobei er aus dem Ring, den Crion am Finger trug, einen Teil heraustrennte. Der zutiefst getroffene Xanatos nahm den glühend heißen Ring und drückte sich ihn an die Wange, wobei er Qui-Gon zurief, dass er ihm niemals vergessen würde, was er ihm genommen habe. So entstand die Narbe auf dem Gesicht seines Padawan. Weil Qui-Gon Xanatos nicht töten konnte, ließ er ihn zurück. Er war gescheitert.Die geheimnisvolle MachtDer dunkle RivaleDer bedrohte TempelDer Tag der Abrechnung Meister von Obi-Wan Kenobi Nachdem Xanatos sein Vertrauen gebrochen hatte, wollte Qui-Gon nie wieder einen Padawan annehmen. Auf Wunsch der Meister sah er sich dennoch immer wieder die Übungskämpfe der Padawane an. Dabei sah er auch den dreizehnjärigen Obi-Wan Kenobi, der hoffte, von Qui-Gon ausgebildet zu werden. Doch Qui-Gon spürte sehr viel Zorn in dem Jungen und weigerte sich, ihn auszubilden. Obi-Wan war schwer getroffen, denn dies bedeutete, dass er wohl zum Agri-Korps geschickt werden würde.Die geheimnisvolle Macht Bandomeer Flug-Unglück Während eines Fluges trafen sich Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan wieder, weil Obi-Wan zum Agri-Korps sollte und Qui-Gon einen Auftrag zur Überwachung eines Treffens der Home Planet Mine und der Offworld Mining Corporation vom Jedi-Rat bekommen hatte. Die Offworld war bekannt dafür, ohne Skrupel Arbeiter zu versklaven, Planeten auszubeuten und Konkurrenten zu zerstören, während die Home Planet Mine den Planeten wieder aufbauen und die Arbeiter gerecht entlohnen wollte. Der Flug verlief anders als geplant, denn das Schiff war ein Transporter für Arbeiter nach Bandomeer. Der Anführer der Arbeitskräfte der Offworld, Jemba der Hutte, stahl der Arcona Mineral Harvest Corporation, die der Home Planet Mine helfen wollte, die Dactylkristalle, ohne die die Arconier nicht lange leben können, um die jene zu zwingen, für Offworld zu arbeiten. Als dann das Schiff von Raumpiraten angegriffen wurde, wurde es fast zerstört und nur durch Obi-Wans Geschick, der das Schiff sicher auf einem unbekannten Planeten landete, blieb die Mannschaft am Leben. Qui-Gon sah, wie die Hutten der Offworld das Dactyl auf einen Berg brachten und folgte ihnen. Die Arbeiter mussten währenddessen in Höhlen umquartiert werden, weil ein Hochwasser drohte, das Schiff wegzuspülen. Qui-Gon konnte das Dactyl holen. Auf dem Rückweg bekam er einen Notruf durch die Macht von Obi-Wan, denn einheimische Draigons, riesige Raubvögel, griffen die Höhlen an. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan besiegten die Draigons, mussten aber Jemba töten, der sie nicht zu den Arconiern lassen wollte. Die anderen Arbeiter der Offworld wurden danach von Arcona Harvest angestellt und das Schiff konnte wieder startklar gemacht werden.Die geheimnisvolle Macht Rätsel um Xanatos Qui-Gon bekam bei der Ankunft auf Bandomeer eine Nachricht, in der Xanatos ihn herzlich Willkommen hieß. Er war verunsichert und seine Vergangenheit, von der er dachte, er hätte mit ihr abgeschlossen, überkam ihn wieder. Obi-Wan erzählte er natürlich nichts. Beim Treffen offenbarte sich Xanatos als Chef der Offworld, bot aber Hilfe an, um den Planeten wieder aufzubauen. Während der Sitzung erschütterte plötzlich eine Explosion den Raum. Xanatos bot sofort Hilfe an und beteuerte, dass er nichts damit zu tun habe, was sich als wahr herausstellte, da die Explosion von Gasen ausgelöst wurde. Die Hilfe traf tatsächlich ein. Obi-Wan fand in einer Kuppel der Home Planet ein geheimes Lager mit Offworld-Minenarbeiter-Ausrüstungen und einer Kiste mit einem ununterbrochenem Kreis. Als er Qui-Gon davon berichtete, wieß dieser ihn an, das Lager zu bewachen, während er in das Hauptquartier der Offworld ging. Obi-Wan wurde aber von Xanatos entdeckt, überwältigt und auf eine Tiefseeplattform gebracht. Dort war er vollkommen von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und hatte nicht die geringste Chance, zu fliehen, weil er sonst durch ein Halsband, das sich nicht entfernen oder abschalten ließ, in die Luft gesprengt worden wäre. Dort freundete er sich mit einem Phindaner namens Guerra Derida an. thumb|right|Qui-Gon kämpft gegen seinen ehemaligen Schüler Xanatos Qui-Gon Jinn wurde auf dem Weg zu Xanatos von diesem überfallen. Als Xanatos im Kampf ein zweites Lichtschwert zündete, wusste Qui-Gon, dass er Obi-Wan gefangen hatte. Um diesen zu retten, musste er vom Kampf davonlaufen, was er bis dahin fast nie getan hatte. Nach kurzer Überlegung wurde ihm klar, wo Obi-Wan war. Er ärgerte sich, dass er den Jungen nicht über Xanatos informiert hatte. Jetzt nahm er sich ein Boot und fuhr zur Tiefseeplattform. Obi-Wan hatte sich währenddessen in ein Lager geschlichen, um nach einer Kiste mit ununterbrochenem Kreis Ausschau zu halten. Als er so eine Kiste erblickte, kamen Sicherheitskräfte in den Raum, denn Obi-Wan hatte einen stillen Alarm ausgelöst. Jetzt sollte er ins graue Meer geworfen werden. Bevor er fiel, erblickte er eine Schleife aus Metallseil unter ihm und sprang mit der Macht direkt hinein. Er wurde von Guerra in Sicherheit gezogen. In dem Moment kam Qui-Gon an. Er und Obi-Wan konnten sich in das Boot retten und gemeinsam durch die Macht das Halsband deaktivieren. Guerra blieb da und versteckte sich in den tieferen Ebenen. Vor seiner Abfahrt versprach Obi-Wan noch, ihn zu befreien.Der dunkle Rivale Kampf in den Minenschächten Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon konnten die Kontrollen für die Halsbänder rauben und sie deaktivieren. Obi-Wan steckte sie in die Tasche. Auf dem Weg kam ihnen Xanatos auf einem Swoop-Bike entgegen. Ein Kampf entfachte und Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan mussten in die Minenschächte fliehen, um nicht von Xanatos umgefahren zu werden. Doch Xanatos, der das beabsichtigt hatte, sperrte sie in einer Ebene, deren Existenz ihnen nicht bekannt war, ein und Xanatos verkündete ihnen, der gesamte Planet würde gleich in die Luft fliegen. Obi-Wan wollte die Tür durch Reaktivierung seines Halsbandes sprengen, doch Qui-Gon fiel nach kurzer Überlegung ein weiterer Ausweg ein. Durch die Macht vollendete er einen Kreis an der Tür und diese öffnete sich - Xanatos ließ sich immer einen Ausweg. In den Kisten mit dem ununterbrochenem Kreis war Sprengstoff und der Zeitzünder war in dem Schacht, in dem die Jedi waren. Sie fanden die Kiste und entschärften den Zeitzünder durch Ionit, das technische Uhren immer deaktiviert, da es weder positiv noch negativ geladen ist. Durch Obi-Wans Einsatz überzeugt, nahm Qui-Gon ihn doch noch als Padawan an und sie brachen zu ihrer ersten Mission nach Gala auf. Der dunkle Rivale Phindar Als Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan dann auf dem Weg nach Gala waren, meldete der phindanische Pilot, dass der alte Frachter wegen Treibstoffverlust notlanden müsse. Sie mussten auf einer Plattform landen, auf der Kampfdroiden sie sofort angriffen. Während Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon die Droiden erledigten, machte sich der Pilot auf und davon. Als die zwei durch die Stadt gingen, fiel ihnen auf, dass alle Phindaner verzweifelt waren, einige schienen sogar gar keine Gefühle zu haben. In einer Cantina fanden sie einen Bekannten aus Bandomeer: Guerra Derida, zusammen mit seinem Piloten, der sich als Guerras Bruder Paxxi Derida entpuppte. Die beiden erklärten, dass der Planet unter einem Syndikat zu leiden hatte, dass das Volk mittels Warenknapphaltung kontrollierte. Sie konnten den Rebellen helfen, indem sie die Schatzkammern des Syndikats öffneten. Obi-Wan wurde dabei von den Sicherheitskräften geschnappt und zur "Erneuerung" verurteilt, das heißt, dass ein Droide das ganze Gedächtnis eines Wesens löscht und diese dann auf fremden Planeten ausgesetzt werden. Diese Wesen überleben kaum ein paar Tage. Noch niemand hat diese Prozedur überstanden, aber Obi-Wan konnte mithilfe des Flusssteins, den Qui-Gon ihm zum 13. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, eine Machtmauer um seine Gedanken bauen. Als er auf dem Planeten Gala ausgesetzt wurde, konnte er sich auf das Schiff des Prinzen Beju Tallah schleichen, wo er erfuhr, dass dieser für eine Bacta-Not auf Gala gesorgt hatte und nun Bacta von Phindar mitbringen wollte, um sich bei der Wahl Symphatieen zu sichern. Als das Schiff in der Luft war, brach Obi-Wan in Bejus Kabine ein und zwang ihn, an Bord zu bleiben. Nach der Landung ging er als Beju verkleidet zu dem Anführer des Syndikats, Baftu, der ihn nicht erkannte. Er gab Befehl, das Bacta wieder auszuladen und deckte dann die Machenschaften des Syndikats auf. In den darauf folgenden Straßenkämpfen konnten die Syndikatsanhänger besiegt werden und Paxxi und Guerra wurden als neue Staatsoberhäupter gewählt.Die gestohlene Vergangenheit Gala Auf Gala konnte Qui-Gon die wahre Nachfolgerin der Königin finden, die aber nicht herrschen wollte, und Obi-Wan die Machenschaften von Beju und einigen korrupten Politikern aufdecken, die mit der Offworld Mining Corporation in Verbindung standen. Die Wahlen waren fair und die Königin lebte noch länger, weil die Krankheit durch ein Gift herbeigeführt worden war, was Obi-Wan herausgefunden hatte.Das Zeichen der Krone Zweites Scheitern Tahls Rettung Auf dem Planeten Melida/Daan sollte das Team die Jedi-Meisterin Tahl, eine gute Freundin aus den Ausbildungsjahren von Qui-Gon, suchen, da diese verschollen war. Auf dem Planeten bekämpften sich seit über 50 Jahren die Melida und die Daan. Inzwischen hatten beide Seiten kaum noch Waffen, aber sie hatten den gegenseitigen Hass von Kindesbeinen an gelernt und konnten sich nicht zu Friedensgesprächen überwinden. Tahl hatte dies ändern sollen. Inzwischen hatte sich eine neue Gruppe, die Jungen, gebildet, die aus Teenagern bestand und deren Ziel Frieden war. Die Jedi fanden Tahl und konnten sie durch die Hilfe der Jungen befreien. Allerdings war Obi-Wan von den Jungen so beeindruckt, dass er ihnen unbedingt helfen wollte. Qui-Gon konnte dessen Sichtweise nicht nachvollziehen und wollte so schnell wie möglich die durch ihre Gefangenschaft erblindete und geschwächte Tahl zurück zum Jedi-Tempel bringen. So ging Qui-Gon zurück nach Coruscant. Obi-Wan blieb auf Melida/Daan und verzichtete dafür auf seine Karriere als Jedi. Qui-Gon war zum zweiten mal gescheitert. Die Rächer der Toten Zweifel Qui-Gon Jinn kehrte zutiefst verletzt und verzweifelt zum Tempel zurück, wo er von Yoda streng zurechtgewiesen wurde. Er warf ihm vor, die Umstände nicht durch die Perspektive des Jungen gesehen zu haben. Währenddessen besiegten auf Melida/Daan die Jungen ihre Gegner und bildeten eine neue Regierung. Jetzt, da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, differenzierten sich allerdings die Meinungen und Nield, bis jetzt Obi-Wans Freund, schloss ihn aus der Regierung aus. Als dann auch noch Cerasi, seine beste Freundin, bei Auseinandersetzungen starb, wusste Obi-Wan, dass er nicht, wie er angenommen hatte, auf diesen Planeten, sondern zu den Jedi gehörte. Qui-Gon Jinn wurde vom Rat erneut nach Melida/Daan gesandt, um Obi-Wan zu helfen. Er konnte Nield davon überzeugen, eine friedliche Regierung zu bilden und den andauernden Streit mit den Alten komplett zu beenden. Er gab Obi-Wan sein Lichtschwert zurück und nahm ihn mit zum Tempel, wo er vor den Rat gestellt wurde. thumb|right|250px|Obi-Wan muss sich vor dem Jedi-Rat verantworten Durch seine Nervosität verlor Obi-Wan die Kontrolle über sich. Der Rat entschied sich, Obi-Wan eine Probezeit zu gewähren. Qui-Gon erzählte, dass im Tempel während seiner Abwesenheit einige wertlose Gegenstände gestohlen wurden.Der ungewisse Weg Gefahr im Tempel Obi-Wan wollte dem Jedi-Rat unbedingt beweisen, dass er aus seinem Fehler gelernt hatte, und deshalb erlaubte ihm Qui-Gon, bei den Ermittlungen mitzuhelfen. Nach weiteren Vorkommnissen, unter anderem einem Anschlag auf Yodas Leben, fand er zusammen mit Obi-Wan und Tahl heraus, dass der Jüngling Bruck Chun zusammen mit Xanatos für die Diebstähle verantwortlich war. Als Obi-Wans beste Freundin Bant Eerin gefangen genommen wurde, schritten sie zur Tat und stellten die zwei Abtrünnigen. Während Qui-Gon gegen Xanatos in den Lüftungssystemen kämpfte, folgte Obi-Wan Bruck, der die in einem See versteckte Mon Calamari töten sollte. Bei dem anschließenden Kampf fiel Bruck unglücklich von einem Felsen und brach sich das Genick. Bant war gerettet. Xanatos konnte dagegen durch einen Sprung in ein Airtaxi fliehen und rief vor seinem erneuten Verschwinden, dass der Tempel bald explodieren würde. Qui-Gon fand des Rätsels Lösung: Da durch Sabotageakte das Energiesystem zusammengebrochen war, musste es neu gestartet werden. In dem Hauptreaktor hatte Xanatos gestohlene Energiekristalle versteckt, die eine verheerende Explosion hervorgerufen hätten. So rettete er den kompletten Tempel und das Leben vieler Jedi. Er nahm Obi-Wan danach erneut als Padawan an.Der bedrohte Tempel Telos Qui-Gon war sich sicher, dass Xanatos sich auf seinem Heimatplaneten Telos aufhielt. Entgegen den ausdrücklichen Wünschen des Jedi-Rates machte er sich mit Obi-Wan auf, um Xanatos' bösen Werken für immer ein Ende zu setzen. Als sie ankamen, bemerkten sie, dass das gesamte Volk ein einziges Interesse hatte: Katharis, ein Spiel mit mehreren Runden, bei dem man auf verschiedene Kämpfer setzen konnte, die in den verschiedensten Disziplinen gegeneinander antraten und bei dem der Gewinner eine unmenschlich hohe Prämie kassieren konnte. Schnell bemerkten sie auch, dass es bei dem Spiel und der von ihr gesponserten Firma UniFy nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Mithilfe von Denetrus und Andra gelang es ihnen, bei einem Katharis-Spiel die Lügen und Manipulationen der Spiele und der UniFy, welche nur eine Scheinfirma der Offworld war, aufzudecken. Xanatos, bis jetzt Held des Volkes, floh verzweifelt auf einem Swoop, aber die Jedi hatten damit gerechnet und ihre eigenen Swoops dabei. Sie verfolgten Xanatos in die Sanierungszone und als ihm der Treibstoff ausging, entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf. Als Xanatos einsah, dass er keine Chance hatte, stürzte er sich freiwillig in einen See, der durch die Offworld mit ätzender Säure voll gepumpt war. Xanatos wurde bei lebendigem Leibe zersetzt. Danach wurde auf Telos eine neue Regierung gebildet.Der Tag der Abrechnung Konfrontation mit Jenna Zan Arbor Qui-Gon nahm einmal Obi-Wan in eine Cantina auf Coruscant mit, um ihn mit den niedrigeren Volksschichten vertraut zu machen. Der dortige Wirt Didi Oddo, ein guter Freund von ihm, erzählte ihm dabei, dass eine Kopfgeldjägerin hinter ihm her sei und bat ihn, mit ihr zu reden. Als Qui-Gon die Sorrusianerin in einem Hotel fand, fragte er sie, warum sie Didi jage. Sie holte anstatt zu antworten ihre Lichtpeitsche hervor und begann den Kampf. Obi-Wan hatte Probleme, die geschickt geführten Hiebe zu parieren, doch mit Qui-Gon konnte er sie zur Flucht zwingen. Sie kamen am Tag darauf gerade rechtzeitig in Didis Kneipe zurück, um die Kopfgeldjägerin daran zu hindern, Didi und seine Pflegetochter Astri Oddo umzubringen. Daraufhin beschlossen die Oddos, zu einem abgelegenen Ferienhaus auf Duneeden zu fliegen, bis es wieder sicherer für sie war. Aber Qui-Gon folgte ihnen auf ein Gefühl hin mit seinem Padawan, und wieder trafen sie Ona Nobis, eine der gefürchtetsten Kopfgeldjägerinnen der Galaxis an. Didi wurde schwer verletzt und als sie drohte, ein drittes Mal zu entkommen, sprang Qui-Gon auf ihr Schiff. Hilflos musste Obi-Wan zusehen, wie sich die Tür hinter seinem Meister schloss und das Raumschiff sich entfernte. Die tödliche Jagd thumb|Qui-Gon wird von der verrückten [[Jenna Zan Arbor gequält]] Qui-Gon erwachte wieder in dem Labor der Wissenschaftlerin Jenna Zan Arbor, die ihn in einen Tank voller Gas, das die Sinne vernebelt, eingesperrt hat. Sie offenbarte ihm, dass sie durch Experimente mit Jedi das Geheimnis der Macht erforschen wollte. Didi lag im Jedi-Tempel, konnte aber nicht geheilt werden, da ein unbekanntes Gift im Blaster Ona Nobis' ihn infiziert hatte. Das Gegenmittel besaß nur Jenna Zan Arbor. Doch die war untergetaucht und hatte ihr Labor schließen lassen. Tahl hatte inzwischen die Identität der Kopfgeldjägerin und ihre Verbindung zu Arbor aufgedeckt. So flogen Astri und Obi-Wan nach Sorrus, dem Heimatplaneten von Ona Nobis, wo sie deren Versteck fanden, das allerdings verlassen war. Tahl war es inzwischen gelungen, ein persönliches Datapad von Arbor zu decodieren, das in Didis Besitz gelangt war und der Grund der Anschläge war. Darin war dokumentiert, dass sie Experimente mit der Macht durchführte, woraus Obi-Wan schloss, dass sein Meister als Testobjekt diente. Fligh, einer der Informanten von Didi, war vor einiger Zeit blutleer aufgefunden worden, genau wie Ren S'orn, der machtsensitive Sohn der Senatorin Uta S'orn einige Jahre zuvor auf Simpla-12. Deshalb sprach Obi-Wan mit Uta S'orn und bekam den Nachlass ihres Sohnes, in dem er unter anderem ein Sabacc-Spiel mit markierten Karten fand. Als er die Karten in der richtigen Folge hintereinanderlegte, ergaben die Markierungen die Koordinaten eines Ortes auf Simpla-12. Als er und Astri dort das Labor fanden, konnten sie die richtige Medizin beschaffen. Qui-Gon konnten sie aber nicht mitnehmen, weil seine Flucht durch technische Sicherungen unmöglich gemacht worden war. Obi-Wan ließ ihm sein Lichtschwert und einen Comlink da. Astri reiste darauf zurück nach Coruscant; Obi-Wan wartete auf Verstärkung, um Qui-Gon zu retten. Die Jedi-Meisterin Adi Gallia und ihr Padawan Siri Tachi kamen ihm zur Hilfe. Sie schlichen sich an Bord eines Gravschlittens mit einer Kampfdroidenlieferung an Arbor und kamen so ins Labor. Mit Qui-Gons Hilfe konnten sie die Droiden schlagen, aber währenddessen flüchtete die Wissenschaftlerin mit dem alten Jedi Noor R’aya als Geisel. Obi-Wan erhielt eine Eilnachricht, in der er erfuhr, dass Astri nach Sorrus gereist war, um selbstständig die Spur der Kopfgeldjägerin aufzunehmen. Seit dem Angriff auf die Jedi war ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt worden, das sich Astri verdienen wollte. Siri und Obi-Wan wurden damit betraut, Astris Verfolgung aufzunehmen und ihre Sicherheit zu gewähren. Qui-Gon und Adi verfolgten dagegen Jenna Zan Arbor. Das teuflische Experiment Nachdem Obi-Wan und Siri Astri gefunden hatten, fanden sie heraus, dass Ona Nobis nach Belasco, dem Heimatplaneten von Uta S'orn gereist war. Dort trafen sie Qui-Gon und Adi Gallia wieder. Auf dem Planeten hatte sich eine bakterielle Seuche über das Trinkwasser ausgebreitet und viele Bewohner flüchteten. Sie fanden auch Uta S'orn, die damit beschäftigt war, sich um kranke Kinder zu kümmern. Sie wollte aber nichts davon wissen, dass ihre ehemalige Freundin Arbor, die ihren Sohn getötet hatte, sich wieder hier aufhielt. Qui-Gon entdeckte, dass eine Gestalt Astri folgte. Als er sie stellen wollte, entpuppte sie sich als der totgeglaubte Fligh, der sich für die Verletzung Didis verantwortlich fühlte und jetzt als Wiedergutmachung auf Astri aufpassen wollte. Er gab ihnen das Datapad, das er von der Sentorin gestohlen hatte. Die Jedi stellten fest, dass die aufgenommenen Reden von Uta S'orn und die Abstimmungen nicht mit der offiziellen Version übereinstimmten und manipuliert waren. Als sie S'orn damit konfrontierten, legte sie ein Geständnis ab. Sie behauptete, die Aufnahmen zugunsten von Jenna Zan Arbor manipuliert zu haben, weil diese sie mit der Gefangenschaft ihres Sohnes erpresste. Doch die Jedi glaubten dies nicht. Sie schafften es, Noor R’aya zu befreien und berichteten dem König über die Vergehen von Arbor und S'orn. Er wollte die beiden festnehmen lassen, doch die Kampfdroiden stellten sich unerwartet gegen die Jedi. Sie konnten diese aber vernichten und in einem finalen Kampf auf der Plattform des Palastes Ona Nobis besiegen.Die riskante Rettung Beziehung zu Tahl Verwirrung auf New Apsolon Nach dieser anstrengenden Mission beschloss Qui-Gon, mit seinem Padawan nach Ragoon-6 zu fliegen, einem Planeten, der für seine unberührte Natur berühmt war. Hier durften sich außer den humanoiden Ureinwohnern nur Jedi aufhalten, die ein Training für Spurensuche und die Macht entwickelt hatten. Nachdem Xanatos sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte, war Qui-Gon mit Tahl schon einmal nach Ragoon-6 gekommen. Nach der Landung warteten die zwei eine Stunde, bis ihr Pilot sich entfernt hatte, um ihn anschließend zu verfolgen. Als sie aufgebrochen waren, brach Qui-Gon plötzlich zusammen und hatte eine Vision von Tahl. Sie lag in seinen Armen und sagte, es wäre zu spät. Sie brachen das Training sofort ab und flogen zurück nach Coruscant, wo sie erfuhren, dass Tahl auf einer Mission auf New Apsolon war. Auf New Apsolon hatten Qui-Gon Jinn und Tahl früher für die ersten demokratischen Wahlen gesorgt und dem Planeten Frieden gebracht. Dafür hatten sie die drei Volksschichten offiziell aufgelöst, in die die Bewohner vorher eingeteilt gewesen waren: Die reiche Oberschicht nannte sich Die Zivilisierten, deren Polizei Die Absoluten und die unterste und größte Klasse Die Arbeiter. Neuer Gouverneur wurde Ewane, ein Arbeiter. Mit dessen Zwillingstöchtern Alani und Eritha hatten sich die beiden Jedi angefreundet. thumb|left|Qui-Gon auf der Suche nach Tahl Nun hatten diese einen Hilferuf zu den Jedi gesandt, in dem sie berichteten, dass ihr Vater ermordet worden wäre. Sich wieder gegen den Rat stellend folgte Qui-Gon Tahl, nachdem sie drei Wochen lang keine Meldung erstattet hatte, und auch Obi-Wan ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, mit ihm zu gehen. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, fanden sie die Zwillinge ohne Probleme. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass diese gar keine Nachricht an Tahl gesandt hatten. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan besuchten daraufhin ein Museum über die Geschichte des Planeten, durch welches sie von der ehemaligen Gefangenen der Absoluten namens Irini geführt wurden. Als sie das Gebäude verließen, bemerkten sie einen Suchdroiden, den sie zerstören mussten. Als sie danach noch beschossen wurden, stellte sich ihnen ein Rätsel, das sie einfach nicht zu durchblicken vermochten. Die Kraft der Verbundenheit Suche nach dem Verräter Um einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, folgten die Jedi heimlich Irini zu einem geheimen Treffen der Arbeiter, die im Untergrund - und das nicht als einzige der Klassen - noch existierten. Plötzlich verschwanden die Belauschten durch einen geheimen Ausgang und Soldaten der Absoluten nahmen die zwei, die nicht rechtzeitig flüchten konnten, fest. Sie erfuhren, dass Tahl sich in das System der Absoluten eingeschlichen und jetzt sogar eine hohe Position bei ihnen hatte. So konnte sie die Flucht der beiden einfädeln, wollte aber selbst noch weiter dort bleiben, da sie angeblich auf einer heißen Spur war. Allerdings bat sie sie noch, nach einer Verbindung zwischen dem Mord von Ewane und dessen Berater und jetzigem Ziehvater der Zwillinge namens Roan zu suchen, der nach Ewanes Tod Gouverneur wurde. Außerdem wies sie auf Roans reichen Bruder Manex hin. Zuerst besuchten sie Manex, der jedoch trotz seines Reichtums und Einflusses ein guter Mensch war und anscheinend nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Als sie nun Roan besuchen wollten, mussten sie zusehen, wie Eritha und Alani entführt wurden, ohne dies verhindern zu können. Nun wollte Roan mit ihnen sprechen. Allerdings erhielt er eine Nachricht der Entführer, die ihn aufforderten, zurückzutreten und Neuwahlen zuzustimmen. Obwohl ihm die Jedi Hilfe anboten, nahm er diese nicht an, um das Leben seiner geliebten Töchter nicht zu gefährden. Da er aber wusste, dass die Jedi ihn nicht alleine lassen würden, ging er früher als verabredet und alleine los, während Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan einen Notruf von Tahl erhielten - ihre Tarnung war aufgeflogen und nun war sie auf der Flucht. Als sie zu Roan zurückkehrten, fanden sie diesen ermordet vor. Der oberste Sicherheitschef Balog informierte sie über ein Treffen der drei Volksschichten, die über eine neue Regierung verhandeln wollten und dazu die Anwesenheit eines Jedi erbaten. Die Zwillinge wurden wie versprochen auch wieder freigelassen - was den Jedi merkwürdig vorkam. Qui-Gon Jinn merkte während dieser Mission immer mehr, wie viel er für Tahl empfand und gestand ihr nun seine Liebe und sie erwiderte sie. Zusammen wollten sie ein neues Leben beginnen, doch zuerst musste Tahl noch zu dem Treffen, um die Mission abschließen zu können. Nachdem sie mit Balog gegangen war, kam Irini zu ihnen und berichtete, dass die Entführung der Zwillinge nur durch einen hohen Sicherheitsbeamten hatte ermöglicht werden können. Außerdem erfuhren sie von ihr, dass gar keine Friedensverhandlungen stattfanden. Als sie Tahl folgten, fanden sie nur noch ihr Lichtschwert - Balog hatte sie entführt. Das Ende der Hoffnung Jagd von Balog Nach der Erkenntnis, dass Tahl von Balog entführt worden war, war Qui-Gon am Boden zerstört und setzte alles daran, Balog zu finden. Er erwarb bei dem Schwarzmarkthändler Mota einen Sucher-Droiden, welchen sie auf Balog ansetzten. Als der Sucher-Droide Balog fand und dies den Jedi mitteilte, begaben sie sich auf die Jagd nach ihm. Diese stellte sich als schwerer heraus, als angenommen. Sie wurden nach einigen Tagen in einer Schlucht von Berg-Arbeitern angegriffen, die sie für Absolute hielten. Nach einem Kampf mit den Arbeitern, verletzte sich Obi-Wan und sie freundeten sich mit den Berg-Arbeitern an. Da ihr Sucher-Droide von ihnen versehentlich zerstört worden war, boten die Arbeiter an, sie zu dem Absoluten-Versteck zu bringen, in dem Tahl gefangen war. Sie brachen in die Basis ein und fanden nach einiger Zeit Tahl, welche in einem Behälter für sinnesblockierende Internierung festgehalten wurde. Nach einem Kampf mit Balog schlug Qui-Gon ihm einen Daumen ab, doch Balog konnte entkommen. Qui-Gon befreite Tahl und brachte sie nach New Apsolon zurück, wo sie kurz darauf an ihren inneren Verletztungen, welche durch ein Betäubungsmittel von Balog veruhrsacht wurden, starb.Das Ende der Hoffnung thumb|right|Qui-Gon nach Tahls Tod. Hingabe zum Zorn Nach Tahls Tod wirkte Qui-Gon völlig deplatziert, er äußerte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seine Wut. Nachfragen seines Padawans entgegnete er, dass es für ihn keine Hilfe mehr gäbe, nur noch Vergeltung. Er verbrachte etliche Stunden an Tahls Totenbett, als er zum ersten Mal wieder hinaus kam, begab er sich erneut zu Mota um zwei neue Sucher-Droiden zu kaufen, die er ebenfalls auf Balog ansetzte. Nach einigen Recherchen über Balogs Aufentaltsort kamen sie zum Schluss, dass er sich im geschlossenen Absoluten-Museum aufhielt. Sie begaben sich durch einen geheimen Tunnel der vom Regierungsgebäude aus in das Museum führte. Nachdem sie Eritha mit ihren Kampfdroiden bezwangen, besiegten sie daraufhin in einem schweren Kampf ein Dutzend von sehr starken Kampfdroiden. Als sie im Verwaltungsbüro auf Balog selbst stießen, schoss dieser wie wild um sich, Qui-Gon konnte ihn jedoch bezwingen. Als er sein Lichtschwert jedoch zum tödlichen Schlag erhob, sprach Tahl in Gedanken zu ihm, um ihn von der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu schützen. In diesem Moment merkte er, was für gravierende Fehler er gemacht hatte und kam wieder zur Vernunft, verhaftete Balog und brachte ihn zusammen mit seinem Padawan, Alanie und Eritha zu Mace Windu nach Coruscant Der Schrei nach Vergeltung Recherchen über die Cobral-Familie Im Jahre 39 VSY wurde Qui-Gon mit seinem Padawan nach Frego geschickt, da Crote, Senator des Planeten Frego, sie darum bat eine Zeugin nach Coruscant zu eskortieren. Qui-Gon fiel es schwer auf diese Mission zu gehen, da der Schmerz über Tahls Verlust noch sehr tief saß. Als sie auf Frego ankamen trafen sie Mica, die Kusine der Zeugin Lena Cobral an und sie geleitete sie zu ihrem Versteck. Als sie schließlich Lena antrafen stellte sich heraus, dass diese Mission schwieriger sein würde als sie den Anschein machte. Lena berichtete über ihre Erlebnisse und den Tod ihres Mannes. Sie fügte fast nebensächlich hinzu, dass sie die gesamten Beweise Verloren hatte und sie aus ihrem alten Appartement holen musste. Darüber war Qui-Gon nicht im geringsten erfreut, denn er wollte diese Mission so schnell wie möglich abschließen. Sie begaben sich zusammen auf den Weg zu dem Apartement, welches sie komplett verwüstet auffanden. Lena bahnte sich einen Weg an den Computer ihres verstorbenen Mannes welcher die Informationen über seine korrupte Familie gesammelt hatte bevor er ermordet worden war. Sie stellte erschrocken fest, dass sämtliche Daten gelöscht worden waren, was bedeutete, dass sie sich neue beschaffen mussten. Lena traf eine folgenschwere Entscheidung und begab sich mit den beiden Jedi zum Cobral-Anwesen um Zanita Cobral, ihre Stiefmutter, zu überreden, gegen ihre Familie auszusagen. Lena dachte, ihr Plan würde klappen, da sie glaubte, eine sehr enge Beziehung zu Zanita zu haben. Sie vereinbarte mit Zanita ein Treffen, in der Annahme dort die Informationen zu erhalten. Doch sie irrte und lief geradewegs in eine Falle. Lena traf an dem vereinbarten Ort Zanita zwar an, doch es waren dort auch Bard Cobral und Solan Cobral, die zwei anderen Söhne Zanitas. Es entbrannte ein Kampf in den die Jedi einschritten, um Lenas Leben zu schützen. Doch in diesem Kampf wurde Mica, welche den Dreien heimlich gefolgt war, durch einen Schuss, welcher Lena treffen sollte, tödlich verwundet und starb kurz darauf. Als Lena mit den Jedi wieder in ihrem geheimen Unterschlupf war, fanden sie dort ein Packet vor, welches von Rutin Cobral, Lenas Mann, noch vor seinem Tod an Lena geschickt worden war. Dieses Packet beinhaltete Hinweise auf ein Versteck, welches Lena schließlich fand. In dem Versteck befand sich ein Datapad, welches die gesamten Beweise beinhaltete, um die Familie Cobral zu stürzen. Die beiden Jedi brachten Lena daraufhin nach Coruscant. Sie entgingen durch einen Trick Qui-Gons einem Anschlag auf das Konsulatsschiff, der Degarian II, welches sie ursprünglich nach Coruscant bringen sollte. Als sie auf Coruscant unbeschadet ankamen, wurde Lena in ihrer Suite, welche ihr vorübergehend vom Senat zur Verfügung gestellt wurde von ihrer Stiefmutter angegriffen. Obi-Wan konnte die Situation entschärfen, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich Zanita selbst umbrachte. Lena machte anschließend ihre Aussage vor dem Senat und entmachtete somit die Familie Cobral. Qui-Gon war froh darüber, dass die Mission beendet war, doch sein Kummer holte ihn kurz darauf wieder ein und er versank wieder in eine kurze Phase der Trauer.Die einzige Zeugin Anschläge auf Vorzyd IV (Sammelband Nr.6 - S.367) Nachdem der Rat der Jedi von Chairman Port, dem Regenten des Planeten Vorzyd IV, einen Hilferuf bekam, sandten sie Qui-Gon Jinn mit seinem Padawan aus, um die Umstände zu klären. Die zwei Jedi bekamen von der Jedi-Archivistin Jocasta Nu Einführungen in die plantaren Begebenheiten und wies sie in ihre Mission ein. Als das Jedi-Team auf Vorzyd IV ankam, wurden sie von Grath Port, dem Sohn des Regenten, zu Selbigem gebracht. Er erzählte ihnen von den Anschlägen und brachte seine Verdächtigung auf den Tisch. Er glaubte, dass die Bewohner des fünften Planeten im Vorzyd-System, Vorzyd V, die Anschläge verübten. Er vermutete dies, da der Planet seine Schulden erst vor kurzen abbezahlt hatte, da sie etliche Kasinos bauten um sich finanziell von Vorzyd IV unabhängig zu machen. Chairman vermutete, dass sie die Produktivität des Planeten senken wollten, damit sie die Finanzielle Macht über das System erlangen könnten. Die Jedis baten um eine Unterkunft und Chairman bot ihnen ein Zimmer im Gebäude der Ruheständler an. Daraufhin begannen die Jedi mit den Recherchen. Als Obi-Wan durch Zufall eine kleine Organisation von Jugendlichen, die Freilinge entdeckte, gab ihm Qui-Gon die Erlaubnis auf eigene Faust nach Informationen zu suchen. Nach zwei Tagen, erklärte Obi-Wan seinem Meister, dass nicht, wie von Port angenommen, Vorzyd V für die Anschläge verantwortlich war, sondern die Freilinge unter der Führung von Grath Port. Die Freilinge wollten den Erwachsenen mit den Anschlägen, welche sie als Streiche interpretierten, vor Augen führen, dass ihr Leben auch noch einen anderen Sinn außer der Arbeit hat. Chairman Port, der von den Freilingen nichts wusste, kontaktierte die Regentin von Vorzyd V, Felana, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Diese reagierte sehr aufbrausend und drohte dem Planeten Vorzyd IV sogar mit kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen. Als sich die Lage deutlich zuspitzte, griff Qui-Gon ein und klärte sie über die Existenz der Freilinge auf. Die Erwachsenen baten die Freilinge um friedliche Verhandlungen. Die Freilinge stimmten den Verhandlungen zu. Sie sollte im Multycorp-Gebäude, dem Verwaltungszentrum von Chairman Port, abgehalten werden. Die Verhandlung wurde jedoch von Flip, einem Anhänger der Freilinge sabotiert, da er von Tray, ebenfalls einer Anhängerin der Freilinge, welche eine andere Vorstellung der Vorgehensweise wie Grath hatte, geblendet wurde. Er brachte Sprengsätze in dem Gebäude an, welche er für die Sprengung vorbereitete. Obi-Wan und Grath kamen hinter den Plan von Tray und Flip. Sie konnten die Erwachsenen jedoch nicht kontaktieren. Obi-Wan warnte daraufhin seinen Meister mit Hilfe der Macht. Qui-Gon nahm diese Warnung auf und schaffte es, das Gebäude evakuieren zu lassen. Die Sprengsätze explodierten unmittelbar nach der Evakuierung und verletzten dadurch noch einige Erwachsene. Die Detonation lief jedoch nicht planmäßig ab, wodurch Flip, der letzte der noch im Gebäude war, überrascht wurde und in den Trümmern eingeschlossen wurde. Er konnte zwar geborgen werden, doch sein Leben konnte nicht mehr gerettet werden.Die innere Bedrohung Enttarnung eines No-Names Als Vox Chun den Jedi-Rat kontaktierte, forderte er die Aufklärung des Todes seines Sohnes Bruck Chun an. Der Rat stimmte zu, da es ihm nicht verweigert werden konnte. Als er schließlich ankam, begleiteten ihn sein Anwalt Sano Sauro und sein zweiter Sohn Kad Chun. Es wurde ein Verhör im Senat angefordert, bei welchem die Zeugen Qui-Gon Jinn, sein Padawan, und Bant Erin waren. Qui-Gon schilderte die Geschehnisse aus seinem Einflussbereich, doch da er während Brucks Tod gegen Xanatos, welcher Bruck zur Dunkeln Seite der Macht gelockt hatte, kämpfte, konnte er über die Geschehnisse des Todes von Bruck Chun nichts berichten. Nachdem die Anhörung für diesen Tag beendet war, wollte Qui-Gon seinen Padawan mit einem Besuch auf den Asteroiden Centax 2 wieder aufheitern. Obi-Wan traf dort seinen guten Freund, Garen Muln und war von dem Ausflug begeistert. Doch Qui-Gon erfuhr von Clee Rhara, der Leiterin des Jedi-Raumpilotenprogramm, dass es Sabotageakte an den Jägern gab. Qui-Gon erfuhr ebenfalls, dass Tahl die Untersuchungen leitete, doch sie hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts Nennenswertes herausfinden können. Qui-Gon bot ihr seine Hilfe an, welche sie nach kurzer Zeit auch annahm. Sie verhörten die zwei Techniker Haly Dura und Tarrence Chenati, welche die Hauptverdächtigen waren. Diese schoben jegliche Schuld von sich. Tahl nahm während dem Verhör jedoch einen leichten Geruch an Tarrences Kleidung war. Nach einigen Recherchen stellte sich heraus, das der Geruch von dem Leitmittel X-122 stammte, welche Verwendung in Ioniesierungskammern von Raumjägern fand. Daraufhin überprüften sie die Akte des Technikers Chenati, doch Qui-Gon fiel auf, dass seine Sicherheitsstufe sehr hoch war und seine Akte zu sauber schien. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um einen No-Name handeln musste, einen Spion des Senates, welcher eine sogenannte ruhende Identität annahm. Sie versuchten nach dieser Erkenntnis den Hochstapler zu stellen, doch dieser war über das Vorhaben Informiert und konnte mit einem Raumjäger von Centax 2 fliehen.Die schicksalhafte Täuschung Bedrohung durch das Holocron Qui-Gon und sein Padawan wurden im Jahre 38 VSY vom Rat der Jedi auf eine sehr wichtige und gefährliche Mission geschickt. Der Rat erfuhr von den Funden etlicher Sith-Gegenstände und Zeichnungen eines der mächtigen Sith-Holocrone. Dies ließ sie vermuten, dass von den Sith eine größere Gefahr ausging, als sie bisher vermutet hatten. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan beschlossen, zu einer Vorlesung des Professors Murk Lundi, welcher sich sehr mit den alten Sith beschäftigte, zu begeben. Nach seiner Vorlesung, verfolgten sie ihn auf den Planeten Kodai, auf welchen ein solches Holocron vermutet wurde. Sie erfuhren durch ihre Spionage, dass Lundi plante, eine Unterwasser-Bohrplattform zu kaufen, um an den Holocron zu gelangen. Murk Lundi nahm sich daraufhin ein Zimmer in einem kodaischen Hotel, welches von den beiden Jedi abwechselnd bewacht wurde. Als Qui-Gon die Wachschicht hatte, ging Obi-Wan zum Meer, welches nahezu den gesamten Planeten einhüllte. Er stellte mit Erschütterung fest, dass sich das Meer um Hunderte von Kilometer zurückgezogen hatte. Er wollte Qui-Gon diese Nachricht überbringen, doch dieser war nicht auf seinem Posten, denn er wollte eine Kommunikation mit dem Rat tätigen. In der Zwischenzeit, war Lundi geflohen und hinterließ ein leeres Zimmer. Die beiden Jedi begaben sich zum Meer und sahen dort etliche Personen die in dem nicht überschwemmten Meeresboden nach Habseligkeiten suchten. Sie entdeckten eine erhöhte Stelle an dem sich niemand zu schaffen machte. Sie liefen auf den Hügel zu und übersahen dabei beinahe eine gewaltige Spalte im Meeresboden. Sie seilten sich die Spalte hinunter ab, da von dem Riss eine enorme Menge an dunklen Einfluss ausging. Als sie den Boden des Grabens erreichten, erspähten sie eine Gestalt in der Finsternis, welche sich als Lundi herausstellte. Lundi wirkte wie ein psychisches Wrack. Sie erkannten, das er den Holocron hatte, er ihm jedoch dann von Novral, einem guten Studenten Lundis geraubt wurde. Ein Kampf entbrannte zwischen den beiden und der Holocron fiel eine weitere Spalte hinab. Als die drei schließlich von einem Geysir überrascht wurden standen sie bis zu den Knöcheln in heißem Wasser. Sie versuchten sich wieder die Wand des Graben mit ihren Seilkatapulten hochziehen, doch sie wurden von einem weiteren Ausbruch der heißen Quelle überrascht, welcher den Wasserspiegel auf Kniehöhe ansteigen ließ. Sie wurden kurze Zeit danach von Elda, der Pilotin, die sie nach Kodai gebracht hatte, gerettet.Die dunkle Gefolgschaft Der Holocron wurde 4 Jahre nach Qui-Gons Tod, sprich im Jahre 28 VSY, von Obi-Wan und dessen Padawan Anakin Skywalker, geborgen und ins Jedi-Archiv gebracht.Die dunkle Gefolgschaft Naboo Blockade von Naboo Der Rat der Jedi schickte Qui-Gon und seinen Padawan im Jahre 32 VSY nach Naboo, um mit der Handelsförderation zu verhandeln. Sie wurden entsandt, da sich die Naboo von der Blockade durch die Handelsförderation bedroht fühlten. Die beiden Jedi wurden von einem Konsulatsschiff zu dem Droidenkontrollschiff gebracht, wo sie ein Treffen mit dem Vize König Nute Gunray hatten. Dieses Treffen fand jedoch nicht statt, da die Handelsförderation für die Verhandlungen nicht Bereit waren und sich vor den Jedi fürchteten. Sie lockten sie in den Verhandlungssaal, welchen sie dann mit Toxin, einem starken Gift, verseuchten. Qui-Gon erkannte die Bedrohung und bahnte sich mit Obi-Wan einen Weg aus dem Saal durch die Korridore bis zur Brücke, in welche Qui-Gon versuchte mithilfe seines Lichtschwertes einzudringen. Er musste sein Vorhaben jedoch abbrechen, da sie von zwei Droidekas angegriffen wurden. Sie flüchteten durch einen Lüftungsschacht, welcher sie in einen Hangar führte, in dem die Invasionsflotte vorbereitet wurde. Sie schlichen sich an Bord eines Landungsschiffes und gelangten so nach Naboo.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) thumb|left|Qui-Gon Als Qui-Gon den Gungan Jar Jar Binks rettete, hatte dieser bei Qui-Gon eine Lebensschuld, was dazu führte, dass Qui-Gon von nun an Jar-Jars Herr war. Binks brachte sie nach Otoh Gunga, von wo aus sie nach Theed gelangten und die Königin aus den Fängen der Neimodianer retten konnten. Qui-Gon überredete Königin Amidala, mit nach Coruscant zu kommen. Diese willigte ein und sie begaben sich auf den Weg nach Coruscant. Als sie jedoch die Blockade passieren wollten, wurde ihr Schiff beschädigt und sie waren gezwungen auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine zu landen, um ihr Schiff zu reparieren.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Anakins Entdeckung und Tod Auf dem Wüstenplaneten entdeckte Jinn den jungen Anakin Skywalker. Er erkannte die außergewöhnliche Stärke der Macht in Anakin (er besaß den höchsten, jemals gemessenen Wert an Midi-Chlorianern) und gelangte zu der Überzeugung, Anakin sei der Auserwählte, der die Sith besiegen und der Macht das Gleichgewicht bringen würde. Er überlistete den Schrotthändler Watto durch geschickte Wetten, in Verbindung mit dem Pod-Rennen, das Anakin schließlich gewann und erlangte so die benötigten Ersatzteile und die Freiheit Anakins. Er entschloss sich, den Jungen mit nach Coruscant zu nehmen und zum Jedi auszubilden. Auf Coruscant stellte er Anakin dem Jedi-Rat vor. Dieser wollte Anakin aber nicht ausbilden lassen, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt schon zu alt sei. Qui-Gon sagte, dass er ihn selbst ausbilden würde, da Obi-Wan bereit für die Prüfung sei.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Als er schließlich mit Obi-Wan wieder nach Naboo geschickt wurde, um die Königin zu beschützen, wurden sie auf ihrem Weg in den Palast von einem Sith namens Darth Maul abgefangen. Die beiden Jedi stellten sich dem Sith und es entbrannte ein gewaltiger Kampf. Der Sith schaffte es, die beiden voneinander zu trennen und kämpfte dann nur gegen Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon war dem jungen Sith jedoch nicht überlegen. Mauls Vorteil bestand nicht nur in seinem Lichtschwert, sondern auch in seiner Agilität und Beweglichkeit. Maul gelang es daraufhin Qui-Gon mit einem Stich in die Brust tödlich zu verwunden. Obi-Wan konnte den Sith daraufhin zwar besiegen, doch er konnte Qui-Gons Leben nicht mehr retten. Vor Qui-Gons Ableben versprach Obi-Wan ihm, Anakin um jeden Preis auszubilden. thumb|right|Qui-Gon im Kampf gegen Darth Maul. Nachdem Naboo von der Handelsföderation befreit worden war, wurde Qui-Gons Leichnam in einer großen Zeremonie verbrannt. Da Qui-Gon sehr stark mit der Macht verbunden war, konnte er als erster Jedi die Unsterblichkeit erlangen. Yoda brachte Obi-Wan später bei, wie er mit Qui-Gon kommunizieren konnte.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Persönlichkeit & Fähigkeiten Qui-Gon war ein geachteter Jedi-Meister, der jedoch auch dafür bekannt war, dass er oft seinen eigenen Kopf durchsetzte. Diese Angewohnheit sorgte jedoch dafür, dass er trotz seiner Weisheit und Fähigkeiten niemals Mitglied im Hohen Rat der Jedi wurde. Er stimmte dem Kodex der Jedi nicht immer vollkommen zu und suchte stets seinen eigenen Weg zur Einheit mit der Macht. Deshalb sahen ihn manche, so auch Ratsmitglied und Jedi-Meister Tyvokka, als Grauen Jedi an. Qui-Gon war übermässig stark in der lebendigen Macht, er lebte sehr im Jetzt und im Moment. Dadurch nahm er sich oft Personen oder Sachen an, die viele andere Jedi für nicht bedeutend genug hielten. Weiterhin war Qui-Gon einer der besten Schwertkämpfer des Ordens, wodurch er trotz seines hohen Alters und seiner schwindenden Kräfte gegen den jüngeren und kräftigeren Darth Maul auch allein lange Zeit behaupten konnte.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte EnzyklopädieJedi-Padawan (Romanreihe) Lichtschwert Qui-Gons Lichtschwert, war gemäß seiner Zeit, ein höchst kompliziertes Gerät, es verfügte nicht wie die meisten Lichtschwerter nur über eine Energie Zelle, sondern besaß mehrere kleiner Energiezellen, welch in dem geschuppten Handgriff platziert waren.Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Beziehungen Obi-Wan Kenobi Seine Beziehung zu Obi-Wan war anfangs nicht sehr herzlich, er fühlte viel Zorn in dem Jungen und weigerte sich deshalb, ihn auszubilden. Er sah jedoch, welche moralische Stärke Obi-Wan besaß und wie gutmütig er war. Qui-Gon dachte lange Zeit darüber nach, ihn auszubilden. Er entschloss sich für eine Ausbildung von Obi-Wan. Über einige Jahre hinweg festigte sich ihre Beziehung zu einem starken Band, welches sie miteinander verband. Dieses Band brach, als Obi-Wan sich entschloss, dem Weg der Jedi den Rücken zu weisen und sich von seinem Meister zu trennen, damit er auf Melida/Daan bleiben und helfen konnte. Kurze Zeit darauf bat er Qui-Gon um Verzeihung. Qui-Gon akzeptierte diese Entschuldigung, bezweifelte jedoch, dass Obi-Wan wieder aufgenommen werden würde. Er unterstütze seinen Padawan bei der Bewährungsprobe vor dem Rat, welche Obi-Wan schließlich auch bestand. Die Beziehung zwischen ihnen war jedoch sehr rissig und es hatte sich ein großer Spalt zwischen ihnen gebildet. Als Qui-Gon jedoch von Jenna Zan Arbor gefangen genommen wurde, setzte Obi-Wan alles daran, seinen Meister wieder zu retten. Diese Aufopferung erkannte nicht nur Qui-Gon, sondern auch der Rat, welcher sichtlich angetan war. Obi-Wan konnte es gelingen, Qui-Gon zu retten, indem er sein eigenes Leben riskierte. Diese Mission war ausschlaggebend für ihre spätere noch festere Beziehung. In späteren Missionen, gab er mehr und mehr Obi-Wan Entscheidungskraft und ließ ihn teilweise die Mission leiten, wodurch sich Obi-Wan in gewisser Art bestätigt fühlte und Qui-Gon dankbar war, dass er sah, dass er mehr Vertrauen verdient habe. Ihre Verbindung wurde auf diesen Missionen zusätzlich gestärkt, was dazu beitrug, dass ihre Beziehung selbst nach Qui-Gons Tod enorm stark war. Jedi-Padawan (Romanreihe)Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Tahl Tahl war für Qui-Gon immer eine gute Bezugsperson, er lernte sie während der Ausbildung im Tempel kennen. Sie trainierten oft zusammen und ihre Freundschaft stärkt sich immer mehr. Qui-Gon sah in Tahl eine gute Freundin und eine gute Partnerin für Trainingseinheiten. Tahl half Qui-Gon, sich durch setzten zulernen und mehr selbst vertrauen auf zubauen. Als Tahl später während einer Mission erblindete, wollte Qui-Gon sei stehts umsorgen, doch er merkte es meist nicht, wenn sie seine Hilfe nicht wollte. Qui-Gon versuchte so viel wie möglich, sie zu entlasten und sie zu unterstützen. Als sich Qui-Gon mit seinem Padawan auf einer Mission unterwegs waren, brach er diese ab, da er spürte, dass Tahl in Gefahr war. Als er erfuhr, dass sie auf New Apsolon war, bestätigten sich seine Befürchtungen. Er spürte durch die Macht, das Tahl seine Hilfe brauchte. Als er Tahl auf New Apsolon fand, brachte er sie in Sicherheit. Ihn überkam dabei ein Gefühl, welches er nicht kannte. Es war Liebe, denn er hatte sich während all den Jahren in Tahl verliebt. Als er ihr seine Liebe gestand, traf er auf Zustimmung, denn Tahl fühlte das gleiche für ihn. Als Tahl jedoch von Balog entführt wurde, wurde Qui-Gon fast wahnsinnig. Er setzte alles daran, Tahl zu finden und sie zu retten. Er konnte sie zwar retten, doch sie Verstarb in Qui-Gons Armen. Dieses Erlebnis war für Qui-Gon der absolute Horror. Er schwor sich, nicht eher zu ruhen, bis Balog seine Strafe durch Qui-Gons Hand erhalten hatte. Er versanckt in Zorn, welcher ihn Blind machte. Tahls Geist, konnte ihn jedoch wieder auf den Rechten Pfad bringen. Dieses Trauma jedoch, konnte Qui-Gon über Monate nicht verarbeiten.Jedi-Padawan (Romanreihe) Anakin Skywalker Als Qui-Gon Anakin Skywalker auf Tatooine antraf, war er nach dem Midi-Chlorianertest, welchen er an ihm vornahm, überzeugt davon, dass er der Auserwählte wäre. Er legte große Hoffnung in den Jungen und riskierte sehr viel, um den Jungen mit nach Coruscant nehmen zu können, um ihn dem Rat vorstellen zu können. Qui-Gon war empört darüber, dass der Rat den Jungen nicht ausbilden wollte, deshalb wollte er ihn selbst ausbilden, nachdem Obi-Wan seine Ausbildung zu einem Jedi-Ritter vollbracht hatte. Der Rat war über diese Entscheidung nicht sehr erfreut, was Qui-Gon auch bemerkte, doch er setzte alles daran, dass Anakin ausgebildet werden würde. Als Qui-Gon jedoch auf Naboo ums Leben kam, versprach Obi-Wan seinem im Sterben liegenden Meister, den Jugen auszubilden. Qui-Gon verfolgte die späteren Geschehnisse um Anakin aufgrund seiner erlangten Unsterblichkeit mit und war entsetzt über Anakins Handlungen.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Clee Rhara Clee Rhara war genau so alt wie Qui-Gon, sie kannte ihn aus dem Tempel. Sie war genau wie Tahl eine gute Freundin Qui-Gons. Sie verstanden sich gut miteinander, doch sie sahen sich lange Zeit nicht mehr, da Clee nach Centax 2 geschickt wurde, um dort das Jedi-Raumpilotenprogramm zu Leiten. Clee war ebenfalls eine gute Freundin Tahls, sie Tahl und Qui-Gon unternahmen viel in deren Freizeit zusammen. Als Qui-Gon sie auf Centax 2 wieder sah, war er voller Freude.Die schicksalhafte Täuschung Yoda Qui-Gon hatte eine gute Beziehung zu Meister Yoda. Qui-Gon saß mit Yoda immer auf der selben Bank im Saal der Tausend Quellen. Er respektierte die Meinungen des Meisters und es gab selten Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Doch Qui-Gon stieß manchmal mit seinen eigenwilligen Entscheidungen nicht gerade auf Erkenntnis bei Yoda, dennoch ließ Yoda Qui-Gon seinen Gedanken vollführen, welche meistens auch zu einem schnelleren Beenden einer Mission führten. Yoda respektierte auch seine ursprüngliche Meinung zu Obi-Wan, welche er jedoch nach kurzer Zeit änderte. Yoda und Qui-Gon waren durch ein starkes Band der Macht verbunden, welches Yoda nach Qui-Gons Tod ermöglichte, mit diesem in Kontakt zu treten. Yoda war von Qui-Gons Tod schwer getroffen und reagierte darauf mit mit einigen Handlungen, welche aus diesem schweren Trauma resultierten. Er setzt sich zum Beispiel nie wieder auf die Bank im Saal der Tausend Quellen, auf welcher er mit Qui-Gon gesessen hatte. Zudem zog er es ab sofort vor, in Abgeschiedenheit zu meditieren.Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle BedrohungEpisode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)Jedi-Padawan (Romanreihe) Dooku Qui-Gon hatte zu Dooku eine sehr enge Meister-Padawan-Beziehung. Dooku schütze seinen Padawan stehts und unterstützte ihn wo er konnte. Qui-Gon sah in Dooku eine Art Vater. Qui-Gon konnte sich ein Leben ohne Dooku nicht mehr vorstellen. Doch als Dooku aus dem Orden der Jedi austrat, um sich er dunklen Seite der Macht zu verschreiben, war dies ein enorm schwerer Verlust für Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon stürtze in tiefe Trauer und hatte schwer mit diesem Trauma zu kämpfen. Hinter den Kulissen *Qui-Gon Jinn wird in Die dunkle Bedrohung von Liam Neeson dargestellt. *Liam Neeson war zum Zeitpunkt des Drehs von Die dunkle Bedrohung 17 Jahre jünger als Qui-Gon Jinn. *Qui-Gons Nachnahme, Jinn ist im Deutschen ein Synonym des Wortes Dämon. *In einer Szene aus Angriff der Klonkrieger konnte Yoda während einer Meditation seine Stimme "Anakin? NEIN!" schreien hören, während Anakin aus Rache für seine gestorbene Mutter ein ganzes Dorf der Sandleute ausrottete. *Es gibt eine chinesische Meditationsform Qigong *Qi bedeutet im Daoismus Macht bzw. eine alles durchfliesende Energie *In dem Hörspiel Dark Lord nahm Qui-Gon-Jinn Kontakt zu Obi-Wan auf. *Auch in Die Rache der Sith sollte es ursprünglich eine Szene geben, in der Yoda einen Dialog mit Qui-Gon führt. Die entsprechende Szene ist im Episode-III-Drehbuch (Qui-Gons Part wurde nie aufgenommen): Szene 222: Polis Massa-Beobachtungskuppel - Nacht Auf dem abgelegenen Asteroiden Polis Massa meditiert Yoda. YODA: Die Sith aufzuhalten, mir nicht gelungen ist. Noch viel zu lernen, es gibt... QUI-GON: (Stimme) Geduld. Ihr werdet Zeit haben. Ich hatte keine. Als ich eins mit der Macht wurde, machte ich eine große Entdeckung. Mit meiner Ausbildung wird es Euch gelingen, nach Eurem Willen in die Macht einzugehen. Euer körperliches Selbst wird verblassen, doch Ihr werdet Euer Bewusstsein bewahren. Ihr werdet mächtiger werden als jeder Sith. YODA: Ewiges Bewusstsein. QUI-GON: (Stimme) Die Fähigkeit, dem Vergessen zu widerstehen, kann erlangt werden, doch nur für einen selbst. Einem Schamanen der Whills ist es gelungen. Es ist ein Zustand, der durch Mitgefühl zu erreichen ist, nicht durch Gier. YODA: ...eins zu werden mit der Macht und noch Einfluss zu besitzen... eine Macht, größer als jede andere, dies ist. QUI-GON: (Stimme) Ihr werdet lernen, alles loszulassen. Keine Bindungen, kein Gedanke an euch selbst. Kein körperliches Selbst. YODA: Ein großer Jedi-Meister seid Ihr geworden, Qui-Gon Jinn. Euer Schüler, ich dankbar werde. Yoda denkt einen Moment darüber nach, dann betritt Bail Organa den Raum und stört Yodas Meditation. BAIL ORGANA: Entschuldigt, Meister Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi hat Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen. Quellen *''Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II - Der Angriff der Klonkrieger *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Die geheimnisvolle Macht'' *''Der dunkle Rivale'' *''Die gestohlene Vergangenheit'' *''Das Zeichen der Krone'' *''Die Rächer der Toten'' *''Der ungewisse Weg'' *''Der bedrohte Tempel'' *''Der Tag der Abrechnung'' *''Die Suche nach der Wahrheit'' *''Der gefährdete Frieden'' *''Die tödliche Jagd'' *''Das teuflische Experiment'' *''Die riskante Rettung'' *''Die Kraft der Verbundenheit'' *''Das Ende der Hoffnung'' *''Der Schrei nach Vergeltung'' *''Die einzige Zeugin'' *''Die innere Bedrohung'' *''Die schicksalhafte Täuschung'' *''Die dunkle Gefolgschaft'' *''Das Vermächtnis der Jedi'' *''Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)'' *''Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger'' (Aufschrei als Anakin die Tusken-Räuber tötet) *''Episode I: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * *''Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte bg:Куай-Гон Джин en:Qui-Gon Jinn es:Qui-Gon Jinn fr:Qui-Gon Jinn it:Qui-Gon Jinn pl:Qui-Gon Jinn pt:Qui-Gon Jinn nl:Qui-Gon Jinn no:Qui-Gon Jinn ru:Куай-Гон Джинн fi:Qui-Gon Jinn sv:Qui-Gon Jinn